Use Your Imagination
by masterinkblaster
Summary: When Mr. Herriman punishes Bloo, Madame Foster asks the rabbit to lower Bloo's punishments in exchange for a chance for him to indulge in a certain fantasy-one he hasn't experienced in years... A commissioned story written by Sparrow Wolfess of Custom Prose, with some additional help by yours truly!


"Master Blooregard," Mr. Herriman says, approaching Bloo as he sits in a chair outside of Madame Foster's office. "You do understand why you're sitting here, yes?"

"Jeeze, Herriman!" Bloo complains, "Because fun isn't allowed? I was just playing a prank!"

Herriman polishes his monocle on his black vest, soon adjusting his tall hat, "A prank is a joke played harmlessly for the intent of all parties to laugh and enjoy themselves. You convinced Master Eduardo that Miss Coco was an alien after his fur to make a coat."

"It was just a joke," Bloo says, crossing his arms.

"You shaved his entire left arm, Master Blooregard."

"Okay, so I went a little overboard. I said I was sorry!" Bloo protests.

"Sorry isn't enough this time," says Herriman, "The proper punishment will be assigned. You are to clean up dishes after lunch and dinner, as well as scrub the second floor bathrooms."

"Second floor!?" Bloo panics, "Those are the worst ones!"

"Perhaps you will think twice about your actions, Master Blooregard," Herriman says, handing Bloo a bucket and a toilet brush, "Off you go, then. I will be checking on your progress very soon," he says, watching Bloo sulk away, mumbling under his breath.

Herriman opens Madame Foster's door, closing it behind him as he enters. "Madame, you sent for me to see you?"

Madame Foster, a tiny old woman with a gentle soul, smiles as she adjusts her large, thick-rimmed glasses. "Yes! I'm so happy you made it on time. Frankie is out sick today, so I'll need someone to take over her duties."

"I could have Master Blooregard take over for her, he's being punished as it is," Herriman suggests, "He could use a bit more structure, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, Funny Bunny, you're so hard on that little guy. You often forget that he was created by a not-so-adventurous child," Madame Foster says, folding her hands atop her desk, "Mac created him to balance himself out. Much like why I created you!"

"I see, Madame, but it does not excuse that he has broken yet another rule. Personal space of each imaginary friend is to be respected," Herriman protests, "Master Eduardo could not have asked for his fur to be shaved off his entire arm."

"Yes, but it was intended to be just a little prank. Hair grows back! Eduardo is a forgiving friend. You know this!"

"I suppose… but I cannot just let him go about shaving people," Herriman sighs, "Why are you so quick to defend him, if I might ask?"

"I happen to know of an imaginary friend who would be up to strange antics himself… don't you know who I'm talking about?"

"Y-yes… Madame…"

"You remember those _pranks_ you would play on me when I was a young, thriving, teenage girl?"

Herriman begins to blush, "I… I do, Madame."

"Tell me you don't often think about doing it again," Madame Foster grins, "You think about it, don't you?"

"If I'm to be honest… q-quite often, Madame."

"Drop a little bit of Bloo's punishments, Funny Bunny, and I'll let you relive that moment you've been craving for the longest time," Madame says, taking her silver bun down, allowing her hair to fall down her back in small waves.

"Goodness…" Herriman says, beginning to blush harder, "Are… are you serious, Madame? I… I couldn't possibly if… if you're not… okay with it."

"Oh, I'm ready for it, Herriman," Madame Foster says, grinning and licking her lips seductively. "Even in my old age, I can still manage to become wet and slippery, just like the old days! Why not lock the door, hmm?"

Herriman reaches behind him and locks the door, his eyes wide and his cheeks hot. _It's been such a long time. What if I do something to hurt her? All of this just to lessen Bloo's punishments, though… does she favor him for some reason? Somehow, Bloo reminds her of a younger, more playful version of myself._

"Are you going to stand there, Bunny?" Madame Foster says, hopping up on top of her desk, sitting and crossing one leg over another as she leans back, "Or are you going to come play with me?"

Herriman feels his heart beginning to beat faster. His ears, normally lopped downward, perk upward a little. "Are… you positive, Madame?"

"The anticipation is killing you, Bunny," Madame says, taking her glasses off and setting them next to her. "I'm sure. Come on… hippity hop on over here and show mama a good time, Bunny Boy."

Herriman stands before Madame Foster, looking at her tiny frame. _She's positive… she really wants me to. I know that look._

"Very well, Madame," Herriman says, taking in a deep breath and releasing a sigh, "You'll have to forgive me… it really has been quite a long time."

"Take your time, Herriman," Madame Foster smiles, relaxing her thighs, slowly parting her legs.

Herriman looks down and can see beneath her skirt quite clearly. For an elderly woman, Madame Foster looks well-groomed and, dare he think, still quite tight. His instincts take over, and soon, he raises a hand to her slit, slowly parting her lips and stroking her clit.

"Ooh!" Madame Foster moans, "Oh, Herriman… such a light touch – just like old times."

"The difference now, Madame, is I'm lacking… if you… catch my drift."

"That won't be a problem," Madame Foster says, pointing down beneath Herriman's belly.

Still gently stroking Madame's clit, Herriman looks down, seeing a sudden, rather instantaneous erection. "Oh my…" Feelings of extreme arousal course through his body and take over his otherwise uptight, strict mindset, "M-Madame… is it just me… or have you gotten much tighter?"

"Why don't you see for yourself, Funny Bunny?" Madame grins, allowing Herriman to lift her off the desk, taking a seat in her place.

Slowly, Herriman lowers the little old lady onto his throbbing cock. He can feel his fur stand on end as the waves of pleasure overtake him as he slowly slips inside her surprisingly tight pussy.

"Mmgh," Madame moans, "It's… bigger than I remember!"

"And you… Oh, _you_ feel… so… good…" Herriman moans, slowly thrusting up into Madame Foster's entrance, his large cock immediately tapping against her cervix. Madame rests her hands on Herriman's belly as he lays down, riding him and moaning, blushing as she giggles with the excitement and thrill of a young lady.

His cock is hard, but focusing her imagination on making his cock thicker, she can feel his girth swelling inside her, becoming thicker, making it throb a bit more for Herriman, but looking at him, he doesn't seem to mind so much. The look on his face is pure pleasure – for once, the rabbit's face is less stern and more relaxed.

"You like that, Bunny? Did you miss my sweet pussy?" Madame moans seductively.

"Y-yes… agh, yes," Herriman moans. "Yes!" He grabs ahold of Madame and quickly stands, lowering to the floor and thrusting as hard as he can. "Yes! God, yes!" He moans louder, quickly slamming his cock against her cervix and grinding firmly against her G-Spot.

"Yes! Aagh, yes, Bunny!" Madame Foster moans, a smile on her face as she blushes, "Oh, you're making me feel so young again!"

Herriman pants harder as he tears himself out of Madame's ass, turning her over to her belly, and presses his cock against her anus, slowly slipping himself inside.

"You like this, hmm?" Herriman whispers, crouched over Madame as he thrusts in and out of her ass, "You like being taken by a big rabbit? You like your ass stuffed with my cock, don't you?"

"Oh, Herriman… mmgh, harder!" Madame begs.

Herriman obeys, thrusting harder and faster as he groans madly, feeling sweat bead on his forehead as his monocle begins to fog. Groaning and thrusting, he looks down at Madame Foster's rosy, wrinkled cheeks. In the back of his mind, Madame will always be the teenage girl he rendezvoused with. She was feisty then and she's feisty now. Even her breasts, though softer and a bit larger, seem the same as they were when she was younger. Herriman can't help but fondle her chest, reminiscent of old times.

"Herriman, aagh, your cock is so big… I… think I might cum soon!" Madame pants, moaning under the rapid thrusting from her imaginary friend.

"Do it, Madame… I know you're a squirter… I remember. I remember how your hot fluids felt on my fur, how crazy and wild you were!" Herriman thrusts a bit faster, feeling his own orgasm approaching. "Your pussy juices… I want your pussy juices all over me!"

"You're so… dirty! Aagh, I love it… yes…" Madame moans, feeling her pussy throbbing as Herriman slams himself into her ass over and over.

Herriman reaches beneath and slips a finger inside her pussy, thrusting and stuffing her in both holes, "Come on… cum for me, Madame… you know you want to!"

"Yes… aagh, yes! Yes!" Madame moans, squeezing her eyes shut and feeling her heart beat faster. She breathes harder and harder, trying to stifle screams of pleasure.

Herriman leans down to her ear, breathing harder, "I want your cum… I want your orgasm to be _mine."_

Madame Foster can't take it. The feeling of his massive cock in her ass and his thick, strong fingers in her pussy is too much for her to handle. She feels her orgasm rising and her arousal intensifying. Soon, her stomach convulses and she can't stop her orgasm. She squeezes her eyes and screams, pressing her cheek to the carpeted floor as a rush of her cum is sprayed onto Herriman's belly.

"Yes! That's it!" Herriman moans, whipping his head back and thrusting faster and uncontrollably. "Ohhh, I'm gonna...g-gonna...yes! _Yes!"_ The rabbit feels his balls tightening, and with a passionate yell, releases a heavy load of cum into Madame's ass, allowing it to leak out of her and down to her pussy, mixing with her own juices as he slowly pulls out, panting.

His cock grows flaccid and he leans back, resting against the front of Madame's desk, sitting on the floor. He watches as his cum oozes from her ass and drips down her backmost thigh. She slowly gets up, smiling and blushing.

Madame approaches Herriman, sitting on his lap and snuggling close to him, like a little girl would. "You've still got it, Bunny!" she says, happily.

"I've just realized, Madame…" Herriman says, "You weren't wearing undergarments this entire time."

"I had a hunch that I could talk you into this. You were always so good at following my instructions."

"I suppose so, Madame."

"Speaking of instructions… Bloo's punishments?"

Herriman smiles, taking Madame in his arms and giving her a loving, cuddling squeeze, "I'll do what I can. Still… he needs to learn sometimes. We can't all be running around pulling needless pranks to scare people."

"I agree with you. But… I remember a certain prank a certain rabbit pulled on me. I never punished _you_."

Herriman smiles, "You looked tough with one eyebrow."

"I'm still tough!" Madame says, poking Herriman's nose.

"I'll tell him when I see him. His punishment will just be dishes, how's that?"

"That sounds just fine to me, Funny Bunny."

Herriman hops out of Madame Foster's office, his tie askew, his vest a bit wet, and his monocle is still a tad fogged. Upon closing the door, he turns to leave, and sees Bloo standing before him with the toilet brush and bucket. A strange, scared look paints the blob's face before being quickly replaced with a toothy grin.

"M-Master Blooregard!" Herriman says, clearing his throat, "How long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough, _Funny Bunny,"_ Bloo says, "Long. Enough."

"What… did… uh… what do you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Herriman," Bloo says, handing the bucket and brush to him, "You can have the second floor toilets. We wouldn't want everyone in the house to know you're… in bed with the higher-ups."

"Master Bloore…"

"Uhp, uhp… no 'Master Bloo'. Just… go on ahead. I'll grab the dishes. That _is_ my new punishment, isn't it?" Bloo smirks, heading down the hallway. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me, _Bunny."_

Herriman sighs, heading up to the second floor. Bloo stops and watches, grinning to himself. "Who knew Herriman was such a bunny bitch?" he laughs.


End file.
